


Add It to the Heirlooms

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt: "Please, I can't do this without you."





	Add It to the Heirlooms

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anon.

“Please, I can’t do this without you.”

Astoria raised an eyebrow. “Remind me later to put this in a Pensieve. This is priceless.”

Draco huffed, looking away and straightening his robes yet again.

“We’ll add it to the family heirlooms,” she continued, moving closer, smiling fondly. “The day you admitted I was right.”

“I hardly see what the fuss is about,” Draco said, fighting the flush heating his cheeks. He shouldn't have acted so proud that day, hearing her surprise that he was going when she’d decided not to go herself. It made this harder. “It is entirely appropriate to want my wife on my arm at a charity gala.”

“Especially the first one you’ll be attending, years after your trial,” she said softly, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, and then walking past him. “I’ll go put on something nice. And don’t pretend otherwise, darling. You will be on  _ my _ arm.”


End file.
